Shane (Comic Series)
Shane Walsh is a character within The Walking Dead, as a small-town sheriff who partnered with Rick Grimes, the main protagonist of the story. __TOC__ TV Series Character Shane's story is pretty much the same throughout the TV series, except he is still alive as of the end of the first season. After the argument of what they should do from here on out (which drove him insane in the comics), both he and Rick went into the nearby woods to scout out the area. After a bit of disagreement, the two split up and Shane watched on as Rick went out a bit...suddenly raising his shotgun to aim at Rick from afar. Through his mind he was wondering if he should kill Rick...but he eventually decided not to, laying his gun down while Dale showed up next to him...having seen the events. Shane plays it off as nothing, that they should "start wearing reflective vests" such as the kind used by forklift drivers...then they all return to camp. Strangely enough, Shane starts to agree with Rick (despite some minor objections), which shocks both Rick and Lori. They all decide to leave camp and head for the CDC, where they'll attempt to locate a cure. Shane is still apart of the group actively, though he does have some setbacks at the CDC (he becomes drunk and tries to rape Lori, which ends in him being slashed by her nails and he gives up again)...even going as far as to almost kill a man until Rick knocks sense into him. Shane, along with the rest of the survivors (except Jacqui, as well as the doctor) escape the CDC before it explodes and leaves with the group...thus he will return in Season 2. TV Character Gallery File:Thumb-shane.jpg File:Shane Walsh.jpg Shane 9.png|Shane TV|link=Shane Gallery Comic Series Character In the earliest events of the story, both Rick and Shane were stuck in a firefight with an escaped convict...both debating how to deal with the situation. Rick unfortunately ended up shot in the incident, with Shane taking care of the convict. While Rick survived, but was left in a coma, it is then the dead started rising. With the population being ordered into the major cities by the government, Shane, seeing the crisis worsen, accompanied Rick's wife; Lori Grimes, and their son; Carl to Atlanta to find shelter. Shane proved instrumental in getting the two to Atlanta. As they neared the city, Lori became depressed over the fact that they essentially abandoned Rick in their town's hospital. Shane, however, comforted Lori and the two became closer. Eventually, Lori was so desperate for closeness that she had a passionate night with Shane on the highway to Atlanta, something Shane had wanted for a long time (hinting that he could have had a long-term fixation with Lori even before this). Afterward, Shane assumed the two were now lovers in a relationship and asked Lori, assuming the crisis would end soon, if she would tell Rick about "us". Lori, however, confessed she didn't know. Unbeknown to the two of them, Shane had left Lori pregnant with their baby. The three, unable to enter the zombie-overridden city of Atlanta, settled on it's outskirts and joined up with Dale and the survivor group he had formed with his fellow survivors. Shane, an authority figure, became the group's de-facto leader, and the group of survivors, eventually expanding, lived on the outskirts of the city, with Shane repeatedly preaching the government would one day return to save them. When Rick eventually arrived and joined the group, Shane was initially overjoyed. However, he gradually became jealous of Rick and Lori getting back together. Eventually, Lori brushed off Shane's advances and said it had to stop. While he had believed she referred to their romance, she really meant his fixation on her. He attempts to bring up their moment on the highway, which she immediately puts him to a halt saying "it was a mistake". He's sent into an emotional meltdown when he has a fight with Rick over the topic of staying at camp. Rick supporting moving the camp to a safer location, while Shane insisted they would still be saved by the Army. Lori sided with Rick after a momentary fight, quickly getting in between them lashing out at Shane calling him insane. The sight and realization of Lori going to Rick's side caused Shane to be sent into an emotional meltdown. Shane ran into the nearby woods, with Rick pursuing, until Shane stopped and held him at gunpoint. During which he began to yell out at Rick, saying how he had believed Lori would have eventually come back to him (thus hinting to Rick about the brief romance between them), and felt Rick "should have stayed dead". Seeing Shane was completely insane and moments away from pulling the trigger, Carl, having followed and witnessed his father in danger, shot Shane in the neck. Shane choked on his own blood and died seconds later. Lori spit on his grave, calling him a 'bastard'. Rick returns to Shane's grave following the death of Julie, Tyreese's daughter, to test the theory whether the dead would return to life even if they hadn't been bitten. Digging up Shane's grave, he found he was indeed alive. He said that he wouldn't feel right about leaving him like that and, if things had been different, Shane would probably not have done the same for Rick. He then shoots Shane in the head, putting him down and said that he wouldn't bury Shane again. Thus leaving Shane to rot. Later, Lori would carry her and Shane's baby to term, with their daughter being named Judith. Both mother and daughter were killed by the Woodbury Army during their assault on The Prison. Comic Character Gallery File:The_Walking_Dead_-3_page_3_Shane.jpg File:Shane.jpg File:Shane death.png Notes The paternity of Judith was a highly-controversial topic, but in the end it is concluded Shane was Judith's father, a fact accepted by Rick and Lori (though never spoken - at Rick's request, as he felt the knowledge would kill him). On the official website, Shane is officially credited as being Judith's biological father. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Comic Characters